Pinky Promise
by XxSilverBellxX
Summary: Summary to come. It's mainly about Inuyasha hurting Kagome in the past and Kagome moving away to get away from him.
1. Prologue

**Pinky Promise**

 **This is the prologue to a one-shot that I was working on that I've decided to turn into a full story because it was becoming super long. Tell me what you think and if you'd be interested in reading this.**

 **Side Note: I don't know when I'll start working on this completely but I'll just leave this up so I know if I should. And there's a chance that it'll be taken down later. (Tbh I could leave it like this. Its like a one-shot on it's own already.)**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

 _ **~5 & 6~**_

" _We'll always be together right Yashie?"_

" _Yeah Kags we always will."_

" _Pinky promise?"_

 _He locked his pinky with hers without hesitation._

 _ **~X~**_

 _He lied..._

 _He didn't mean it..._

 _It wasn't true..._

 _ **~9 & 10~**_

" _Hey Yashie you'll marry me one day right?"_

" _Yeah I will one day Kags."_

" _Pinky promise?"_

 _Once again there was no hesitation when he locked his pinky with hers._

 _ **~X~**_

 _Another lie..._

 _How could you?_

 _I believed you..._

 _ **~13 & 14~**_

" _Hey Yashie we'll have kids of our own won't we?" She asks while watching her five year old baby brother sleep._

" _Sure we will Kags."_

 _She turned to him with a big smile and extended her hand. "Pinky promise?"_

 _She didn't notice his slight hesitation this time... but he did link his pinky with hers._

 _ **~X~**_

 _You lied again..._

 _Why couldn't you be honest?_

 _This is torture..._

 _ **~15 & 16~**_

" _Hey... Yashie?"_

" _Yes Kags?"_

" _You'll... always love me right?"_

" _Sure I'll always love you."_

" _Pinky promise?"_

 _She noticed his hesitation this time... but sighed with relief when he eventually locked his pinky with hers._

 _ **~X~**_

 _This lie hurt the most..._

 _You never cared for me..._

 _I hate you._

 _ **~One Year Later~**_

 _It was the same as any other day..._

 _He was just leaving basketball practice and I was waiting for him outside the school gate so we could walk home together..._

" _Hi... how was practice today?" I asked and as usual I didn't get a response. He didn't even bother looking at me and kept on walking. I followed like I always did, slightly behind because he didn't want me directly next to him so people didn't get the wrong idea with my head down._

 _This day I decided to try something different._

 _Maybe I could ask him to come over to hang out with Sota and I?_

 _That was a big mistake..._

" _Hey Yashie do you want-"_

" _I thought I told you to quit calling me that." He still didn't bother to look at me._

" _You said... not to call you that in front of other people..."_

" _Well how about you stop saying it all together, so you won't be tempted to say it around anyone else."_

" _You're the one who told me to call you that in the first place..." I said quietly._

 _He heard me anyway with his advanced hearing, he was part dog demon after all, and tried to suppress his growls, but I still caught them._

" _Get over the past already Kagome. Nothing I said back then matters anymore. We're adults now and it's time to grow up."_

 _Those words put me to a hault and that made him finally turn around to look at me._

" _You coming or not I got things to do."_

" _What do you mean... nothing matters anymore?" I asked ignoring his question._

" _What the hell do you mean 'what do I mean'? It was in the damn past so let it go."_

" _So when you said that we'd always be together... it wasn't true?"_

" _How are we always going to be together? We aren't even always together now, and since you brought it up you need to stop following me around like a puppy. It's ruining my reputation at school."_

" _You said I could walk home with you..."_

" _That was before I thought about anyone noticing. Now they do and want to know why in the hell I let Nerdy Higurashi walk home with me."_

" _Don't call me that cruel name I am not a nerd."_

" _You aren't a nerd, have you seen yourself? You wear glasses, baggy clothes, you have no friends, and have braces."_

 _I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and chose to ignore what he said again to move on to the next thing._

" _What about wanting to marry me?"_

" _I'm not getting married are you crazy?"_

" _And what about us having kids?"_

" _I can't stand children why would I want my own?"_

 _I couldn't believe my ears... what happened to him?_

" _And so when you said... you'd always love me..."_

" _I don't even love you now."_

 _That was the end for me I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even bother holding back my tears, I let them fall. I wanted him to see how badly he hurt me and I wanted him to feel it too. So I stepped up to him and slapped him right across the face._

" _What the hell was that for? How dare you-"_

" _I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi! Do you hear me? I hate you and I never want to see you again!"_

 _The look in his eyes changed once I said that but it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was getting away from him and never turning back. I didn't wait for him after school anymore, I didn't walk home with him or anything. I moved after that day and I never saw Inuyasha Takahashi again._

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**Pinky Promise**

 **THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THIS IS A QUESTION!**

* * *

 **Guys I've super torn about making this a long ass one shot, or making it an actual story with chapters. Would you read a really long story? And by long I mean something that could potentially have 30+ pages when I finish it.**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW OKAY? That way I can figure out how to continue it.**

 **XxSilverBellxX**


End file.
